minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nikki
"ExCUSE me, but I have NOT come this far to give up now!" --Nikki to Lukas in Episode 3 The Last Place You Look (Rewritten Edition) Nikki is one of the main protagonists of the MC:SM Rewritten series. She is Jesse's younger sister. Appearance Nikki is a short 14-year-old (later 15-year-old, 20-year-old, and eventually 37-year-old) girl with long chestnut brown hair in a ponytail, similar to Jesse's, and has tanned white skin. Her eyes are emerald green like his as well. She usually wears a gray hoodie and faded jeggings with a gray shirt with white letters that read "Tiny but Mighty." In one of the final chapters of Episode 4, "Getting an Upgrade," she chooses the "Star Shield" in Ivor's armory. Her Season 2 redesign consists of a navy blue t-shirt with her gray hoodie tied around her waist, bleach-faded jeans, and black converse with white tips. She still retains her ponytail, but it's shorter and messier. In "Jailhouse Block," she is transferred to a prison outfit that has the familiar orange jumpsuit with shoulder-cuts and a v-neck exposing her black and white striped t-shirt underneath. By "Below the Bedrock," she wears the "Goofball Glory" with a black sports tank, gray sport shorts, her orange prison jumpsuit pants, and her ponytail becomes a braid. After Jesse and Petra leave Beacon Town, she dyes the tips of her bangs cyan blue, and bleaches her hoodie to a pale pink, tying her hair back with a bright blue ribbon. Her amulet Ender Dragon form consists of that of a normal Ender Dragon, except the form is completely golden, and she has a command block tattoo on her forehead. The veins that spread through her wings are red. In a dA "Dancing all Night" variant, Nikki wears a silver shirt with cut-off shoulders, baggy gray dance shorts, long silver gloves, gray shoes, and a black leather vest. She also has space-gray Beats® headphones, and wears the command block amulet. In yet another dA variant, exclusive to the comic "He's Probably Not Gonna Survive," she wears a plain yellow bikini bottom and top with golden gladiator sandals with her gray hoodie. She still wears the command block amulet. In MLP dA variants, she usually wears her S1 clothes, but in one variant, she is a pegasus with peach fur, with a flash of brown-orange mane. Her cutie mark is a command block being circled by the form of the golden Ender Dragon. Personality Nikki has an adventurous, sometimes lovable personality. By day, she's a fun-loving bundle of energy who can't be stopped, but by night, she's more calmer, and quieter, due to lack of energy or just being cute in general. Nikki especially hates the fact that people judge her over her height, and she doesn't like to let it go unnoticed. Nonetheless, Nikki has a forgiving heart, and could spare even the cruelest of villains. As an Ender Dragon, she can be very fierce, and swift. At first, transforming into one was an involuntary action, but by Episode 8, she understood how to control it at last, and used it to defeat Hadrian. Nikki also isn't a romantic. She doesn't appear to fall in love or chase after guys often. As Nikki gets older, she becomes more mature, and laid-back, becoming a dependable figure to turn to for leadership when trouble arises. Relationships Towards Jesse "Hey! He may be a blockhead, but he's MY blockhead! You deal with him, you deal with me!" --Nikki defending Jesse against Hadrian, Book 8 Nikki loves her older brother to no end, but can be easily annoyed when he acts oblivious, or stupid. Most of the time, she tries to encourage him when it comes to confessing his feelings for Petra. She trusts Jesse the most out of everyone she knows, so uncovering any lies he made could be impacting. Towards Petra "Best sister-in-law EVER!" --Nikki at the wedding, The Origin of Nikki Nikki and Petra are actually quite similar, which would make them good sisters. Unfortunately, only something like that could happen if Jesse admits his feelings for her. Like she does with Jesse, Nikki usually tries to encourage Petra to voice her own affection, but not as often as she does with Jesse, as Petra is a little harder to break through to. Towards Olivia and Axel Despite being older than her, Nikki finds her brother's friends quite interesting. Considering the fact that the feel the same way towards her, all of them are the best of friends. (And of course, she believes that they should be together) Towards Reuben Reuben is not only Jesse's, but Nikki's beloved pet as well. She loves him just as much as her brother does, and finds him as a best friend. Towards Lukas "He's no jerk!" --Nikki reprimanding Jesse about Lukas, The Order of the Stone: (Rewritten Edition) Unlike her friends and her brother, Nikki didn't rule Lukas off as an enemy right off the bat. She got to know him a little better before judging him for what she saw and what she heard from the others. This shows that Nikki is very understandable towards Lukas, and treats him the way she wishes she were treated herself. Towards The Classic Order At first, she respected the Classic Order for the heroes she thought them to be. But when the truth was discovered, it took a long while for her to forgive them. Ivor Nikki found Ivor to be evil at first, but then hilarious and clever when she realized his true motives. Nikki and Ivor aren't seen interacting much, but Ivor usually turns to Nikki when dealing with his crush on Harper. Towards Zephyr "He's so cute!" --Nikki meeting Zephyr for the first time, Book 1 Zephyr is the tiny Ender bat Nikki meets in Episode 1 at EnderCon. He rescues Reuben from Otis the Butcher, and he becomes the Reuben to Nikki's Jesse. Towards The Old Builders Harper and Otto Harper was a kinder, more gentle Old Builder than the rest of them. And with Otto sticking to the rules, Nikki didn't find them so bad as she expected them to be. Hadrian and Mevia Nikki saw these two elders to be far worse than Harper. When Lukas and Ivor were seemingly killed, she acted very aggressively towards them before Otto explained everything. Phillip "AHHHHHH! OLD MAN CLOUD FACE!" --Nikki meeting Phillip for the first time, How to be a Hero Phillip, although deceased, was very wise and kind to Nikki. She sees him as her mentor, and calls to him in a troubling situation. Towards the Gladiators Slab For the record, Nikki did NOT get on Slab's good side. Jesse, however, was able to get to know him better than she did. All in all, they still turned out friends in the end. Facemeat "'Facemeat?' Wow, your mom must've really hated you," --Nikki meeting Facemeat, Book 8 Facemeat was a big guy on the outside, but was as harmless as a baby inside, according to Nikki. This allowed her to befriend the big fella, and they are now on good terms. Clutch "Oh no...Oh, HELL NO! You did NOT just kill my future sister-in-law!" --Nikki raging at Clutch for killing Petra, Book 8 Both Jesse and Nikki resented Clutch for killing Petra in the Lava Race, but when they became allies, things changed a bit. Nikki still hasn't completely forgiven her for her past deed, which is unlike her, but for now, they're good. Towards The YouTubers To be honest, Nikki had a neutral opinion for all these characters, as the writer didn't know too much about their actual personalities. Towards the Deviants The pack of real-life friends she met in Episode 1 acted their age. Nikki found this intriguing, upon being that same age herself. Towards The Blaze Rods Aiden Nikki found it rather easy to make a comeback at any harsh words Aiden threw at her. Like everyone else, she thought of him as a jerk Maya and Gill Personally, she feels sorry for them, upon being pushed around by Aiden, not being given a choice. But other than that, Nikki pays no attention to these characters. Towards PAMA Ironically, Nikki doesn't find PAMA to be so horrible at first. She finds the fact that PAMA openly states how Jesse cares immensely for Petra amusing, and takes it to her advantage. Of course, it was later realized to be a trick to malfunction it so Jesse and Ivor could escape. Towards Milo and Isa Nikki doesn't come in contact with these other two either, but believes they make a good couple. Towards Radar "I...don't really know. He can be annoying and dumb sometimes, but he still got me out of some tough situations, even though they scared him out of his wits. He's kinda surprising..." --Nikki telling Jesse about Radar, S2, Book 4 A long time back, before Steve and Alex died, Nikki was often advised not to bother her brother too much, in order to let him make new friends. But, to make sure she wasn't lonely, her parents recommended her to another neighborhood child in need of a friend. That kid was Radar. For a couple of years, the two enjoyed their childhood, but when Radar's family moved out of the area, Nikki had no one to turn to other than Jesse. Years later, after the defeat of the Witherstorm and the Great Portal Journey, Nikki and Radar reunited in Beacontown, when Radar became Jesse's intern. Their childhood friendship rekindled, they eventually become partners in crime on the crazy adventure involving the Admin, attempting to hook up different couples, going on adventures, and being there for each other as a whole. However, this relationship turns out a bit sad, as Nikki doesn't have the time of day she wants to give him. On top of that, upon being a lone wolf, and having a duty as leader of Oak Valley, them being a couple is all but inconceivable. However, her acceptation of his feelings isn't untrue, so many Radki fans could be happily surprised. Towards The Admin/Romeo In the MC:SM Rewritten belief, Notch is the creator of all things. Romeo was a Mojang worker sent down to the Earth with Xara and Fred to help him with the creation, but he went rogue and decided to shape Minecraftia in his own way. Nikki sees him as a faker, and is determined to strike him down. Towards Jack Nikki appears skeptical about Jack, if not resentful. Since he constantly steals Petra's attention, Nikki sees him as a threat to her plan to get Jesse and Petra together, and shows her harsh feelings for him quite openly. Towards Nurm Nurm is a sweet, humble villager to Nikki. Though she can't understand what he says, the two share a commonly normal acquaintanceship. Towards Vos There isn't much to say about Vos and Nikki, but she does mention to Jesse that he "acts weird, but is hell-a nicer than Jack ever will be." Towards Stella Oddly enough, when Nikki found out Stella loved seeing Jesse and Petra as a couple, she actually got to know her better on a more personal level. She even revealed one of her most important secrets to her before she remembered she needed to get Miss Butter back. Towards Xara Like everyone else, she is wary of this "Prisoner X" at first. But once she hears her backstory, Nikki realizes that Xara suffered almost as much as she has. Towards Brick This old self-narrator worries Nikki in the slightest, having her worry that he is aware of "the truth" and that he knows how to break the 4th wall. Towards Rob Nikki identified him as an artist of his own mind. Though he seemed a bit disturbed and not right in the head, Nikki admired his confidence in his passion of art. Towards the Warden The Warden attempted to manipulate Nikki's mind once by appealing to her jealousy over Jesse being in the spotlight, and being second-rate just because she was smaller. Nikki was obviously too smart for him, but she couldn't deny the fact that he was clever in all the wrong ways, as he used Radar to appeal to her softer side. Towards Oxblood "Oh, look. Another narrow-minded giant. As if the Great Adventures of Jesse and Nikki didn't have enough of THOSE already," --Nikki meeting Oxblood, S2, Book 3 Oxblood showed clear disdain for Nikki when they first met, appealing to her small size and saying she'd never be able to handle prison life because of it, but they determinately made amends later on, if Jesse refused to shear his pet cow. If so, Geoff and Oxblood's relationship reminded Nikki of her own relationship with Zephyr. Towards Binta Nikki finds Binta blind to reasoning, as she wouldn't let them into Fred's house without solving the trivia contest, which was, to Nikki, pointless and ridiculous. She also hasn't completely forgiven her for getting stuck with the giant enderman, forcing them to leave Radar behind. Towards Kent Nikki found his "faithfulness to Fred" annoying, but she knew he had a title to keep up, wanting to have a name people would turn their heads up upon hearing, kind of like her. Abilities Normal Powers Nikki is a good with a sword, but is more handy in agility-type fights and hand-to-hand combat. Her personal favorite move is the Warrior Whip. Command Block Powers "Alright. If crazy yellow beams start shooting out the windows, fear not! I am simply learning how to use this damn trinket!" --Nikki attempting to discover the amulet's power, How to be a Hero Amulet Dragon By the power of the The Command Block Amulet, Nikki can turn herself into a large, golden dragon which can sound a roar than can create a shockwave that either destroys or creates, depending on the dragon's will, levitate blocks with the tattoo on her forehead, and has crazy superstrength. She can also fly, thanks to the wings on her back. Another cool power she bears with the dragon is a sonic "blockboom." If she goes fast enough, then she can break the sound barrier, emanating a large shockwave which wipes out everything within a 50-mile radius. Telekinesis In her human form, Nikki can summon large pillars of blocks to throw at her enemies. Semi-Healing Nikki also has semi-healing powers. This means that she can heal any stab wound, but no sickness. She can't raise the dead either. Underground Sense Nikki can cast "eyes" underneath the surface of the earth to sense any movements so she can track people. It's excellent for long-distance fugitive-tracking. Strengths Nikki is very energetic, which can make her a fast mover in battle. Also, she has great word use, which makes her hard to out-diss. Nikki may be small, but being tiny has its uses, such as hiding, or getting out of reach. Her emotional strength is her compassion. When fueling her powers out of love and not hate, it's easier to control. Weaknesses "You're gonna wish you stayed home in your crib, runt," --Aiden taunting Nikki for her height, Book 1 Nikki is impatient as well as energetic, which could make her rush into trouble real quick. Lucky she has Jesse to bail her out, but it's not an easy task. Being small has cons as well, for example, reaching high spots is a problem. She also has claustrophobia: she gets nervous in small spaces and panics when walls start caving in. Aside from these, Nikki has a weakness which is also compassion. Her soft side is viewed as a perfect hit mark for villains to use against her. (i.e. Romeo using Jesse's form to make it difficult for her to take his powers) Trivia * The sonic "blockboom," is a reference to Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom in the My Little Pony franchise. * Nikki's name was crafted out of Jetrashipper's Deviantart name: theninjakid14, from the word, "ninja." ** Her original name was originally planned to be Nicole, and Nikki was a nickname. But the nickname was used so much that it was decided to be the fitting name, and Nicole was to be and Old Builder, and previous command block amulet wielder. ** Her starting age is 14, which was crafted from the "14" in "theninjakid14." * Nikki's character was based off of Shipper's real-life older sibling, someone they look up to and wish to be like. * Jesse's brother-sister relationship with Nikki is also a real-life relationship Shipper has with another older sibling. * The saying on Nikki's shirt, "Tiny but Mighty," is a movie quote from Disney's "Beverly Hills Chihuahua." * It is revealed in "The Vex Bride" that Nikki's birthday is Oct. 15th, which is interesting, because this is also the same day when she was first created by Shipper. ** On a side note, it was coincidental, for Nikki also happened to be turning 15. * Most of Nikki's art comes from Shipper's friend on Deviantart, Michioreo123. (Awesome MC:SM artist, by the way) * Nikki has a part-time job as Shipper's co-host on the Ask or Dare show on the MC:SM Wiki. * Nikki roleplays her own version of levelheaded, cool skeleton Sans in Minecraft StoryTale. * According to Shipper, Nikki's ideal voice actor, if she was a real character in Minecraft Story Mode, would be Jessica Di'Cicco. ** Nikki's fill-in fanon voice actor is Elizabeth Maxwell. ** This fill-in also voices the same Nikki from the web series "Camp Camp," by Rooster Teeth. * Upon being first mentioned and hinted in the MC:SM Rewritten S2 sneak peeks on dA, many people now ship Radki (Radar x Nikki). Shipper too has now decided that they ship Radki, but it is yet to be decided whether it will be made fanon or not. ** There is actually a Wikia page discussing the ship "Radki" on the MC:SM Ships Wikia, by Charles2310 (http://minecraftstorymodeships.wikia.com/wiki/Radar_x_Nikki_(Radki) ** Nikki is "confirmed" to be in Season 3 of MCSM. Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Human Category:Protagonists Category:Alternate Nikkis Category:Female Characters